For love of the happy end
by noesugawa
Summary: Ceci est le récit de la vie de Robin des Bois à New York en compagnie de Zelena. Qui a pris apparence de Marian, pour pouvoir se venger de Regina et avoir également l'amour Robin des Bois. Regina va mettre tout en oeuvre pour stopper les plans de Zelena et récupérer son âme-sœur.


**Coucou**  
**Je vous remercie de prêter attention à ma fiction. Il est vrai qu'elle parle de Zelena et Robin, cependant nous allons voir Regina prête à tout pour récupérer son Happy Ending. Et un Robin plus que déterminer à jouer un "jeu" pour protéger son amour envers Regina. Espérant que Zelena ne viendra pas intercepter à leur amour. Et menacer encore plus la vie de notre beau voleur :D**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Neuf semaines. Cela faisait à présent neuf semaines que Zelena nageait dans le bonheur. Elle avait impression que quelqu'un aimait, qu'elle pouvait enfin obtenir une Happy Ending. Oui, même si c'était celle de quelqu'un d'autre, de sa sœur Regina qu'elle méprisait pour avoir voler l'amour de leur seul parent, Cora Mills. C'était ce qu'elle désirait ardemment, récupérait l'amour maternel de ses parents, même Gold préférait Regina. Si elle avait su seulement que c'était pour faire de Regina un « monstre » et non pour lui donner de l'amour. La jeune femme prenait couramment l'apparence de la défunte femme de Marian, la mère d'un garçonnet prénommait Roland, et ancienne femme de Robin. Cela la dégoutait de jouer une simple femme de maison, qui n'avait pas une réelle activité, en dehors de s'occuper de son entourage.

La rousse décida après le coup de téléphone, pour rager sa sœur également, qu'en plus de fréquenter son « true love », elle risquait à tout moment de le tuer si elle ne les aidait pas à obtenir leur Happy Ending. Zelena allait rendre complétement enragée, au point de retrouver Evil Queen. En ayant une conversation épineuse sur une messagerie instantanée qui était beaucoup utilisé dans le monde moderne :

** **Connexion Skype** **

**MarianHood** est ajouté dans la conversation.  
_Encore plus amoureuse de mon homme.  
_18:20 - Pas trop dégoutée !

**ReginaMills** est dans la conversation.  
_J'aurai du écraser ton cœur, sale garce !  
_18:22- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

**MarianHood** :  
18:25 – Ne soit donc pas jalouse !

**ReginaMills** :  
18:25 – Il ne t'aimera jamais !

**MarianHood** :  
18:28 - C'est ce que tu crois ! Regarde !

**** Envoie une photo ****

**ReginaMills** accepte la photo (100%)  
18:30 – JE VAIS TE TUER !

Le bel homme revenait en compagnie de Roland qui courrait rejoindre sa mère biologique. Les entendant s'approcher, Zelena mit fin à la conversation, en lui donnant un avant goût. Ce qui allait certainement rager Regina de savoir qu'elle avait son Happy Ending. Et qu'elle manipulait, contrôlait, sans aucun scrupule Robin et Roland. En leur mentant sur son identité, uniquement dans le but de se venger de Regina, et de pouvoir avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime beaucoup. Comme elle a dit récemment à Gold pendant son séjour à l'hôpital.

**MarianHood** :  
18 :42 – Je vais devoir te laisser, souerette. Il y a ton grand amour et son fils qui sont arrivé ! Je ne vais pas manquer ça !

Elle ne laisse même pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle effaça la conversation, en prenant soin d'éteindre correctement l'ordinateur. Roland vint enlacer à ce moment Zelena, qui le serra doucement, avant de le déposer au sol pour qu'il regagne comme d'habitude, Robin. Leur relation n'était pas excellente, Robin se doutant de quelque chose, elle ne devait pas précipiter les événements, et ceux même s'il avait dit qu'il aimait, et qu'il voulait recommencer. Quelque part, Marian se doutait que cela sonnait faux, elle avait remarqué quand il sortait de la douche, avec comme simple vêtement un peignoir. Le regard de Robin montrait clairement qu'il se sentait un peu obligé d'accepter. **Comment Zelena allait-elle se rendre compte que Robin a seulement accepté sa proposition ? Ou combien de temps ne craquerait-elle pas au risque de tout mettre en péril ?**

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, et à aimer le début de fiction.  
****Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos questions dans le prochain chapitre ;)**


End file.
